


Close Encounters of the Vulcan Kind

by Super_Human



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Human/pseuds/Super_Human
Summary: A college AU where aliens aren't always accepted by humans. Jim meets Spock in class and they hit it off right away. Bones is there and he's complaining like always. I just made a thing and we'll see where it goes.





	1. We Love and Appreciate S'chn T'gai Spock in this Household

**Author's Note:**

> I just kind of thought of an idea for this first chapter so there's not even a plot really. So please read it and comment if you want me to write more of it and we'll see what happens.

           Just as Jim was starting to get incredibly bored with his classes and the day to day schedule of college life, something new popped up. Well, to be specific, something and some _one._ Jim was a theatrical person. He had done choir, theatre club, and the whole nine in high school. But there was something he despised about an entire class built on nothing but public speaking. Something about the presentations and the teacher assigned speech topics rubbed him the wrong way. He felt that it damaged his creative spirit and need for spontaneous decision making, or as his father likes to call it "his impulsive tendencies." All the same, he dreaded going to his Public Speaking class every Tuesday and Thursday. He often times regretted taking it his freshman year of college but he knew it was better to get it over with.

            The year so far had been completely bland. Nothing but boring speeches and Google Slide presentations that lead to class discussions that Jim seldom paid attention to. But this particular assignment was different, it was a group project. Most students would have groaned and complained about the prospect, all of them did, but Jim was tired, and desperate for change no matter how small or annoying.

            It was more of a partner thing than a group project really, which was slightly better, but the teacher was still in charge of the pairing. Jim hadn't _really_ heard who the teacher called him to be with, not that it mattered because he didn't know anyone anyway. It was his smallest class and the fact that he barely knew anyone's name was due to laziness on his part. In fact, he only knew of three people for sure; Chekov, because of the Russian accent, I mean kid had a mouth on him. Scotty, because of his _Scottish_ accent, and Uhura because he sat right next to her.

            So he was hoping that his partner would introduce himself when he came over. It would be rather embarrassing to not know his name. Ironically, as soon as Jim saw the person coming toward him, everything he had been worrying about seemed to become unimportant. His eyes scanned over a sea of perfectly kept dark hair and a warm skin tone faintly resembling an olive green. His body language gave off that he was nervous but his face was expressionless. And the tips of his ears were pointed and curved upwards. Jim's face lit up with pure glee as he thought, _What are the odds that I get paired up with the foreign exchange student from outer space? This might be my new favorite class._  

***

            "The whole concept of personalized teaching methods is fine in theory but ultimately illogical. People can absorb information from a teacher, regardless of how they teach it. After that, it's entirely up to the person to learn the information. I say we pick one method and perform some kind of experiment. Teach half of the class _with_ the method and...James?"

            "Huh- What?"

            "It just seemed like you were not paying attention."

            "Oh, sorry, I was listening. I just um...got distracted." Jim blushed slightly, he was still a little mesmerized by seeing a Vulcan for the first time. He hadn't meant for the staring to seem rude, he just couldn't take his eyes off of the guy. They had come to the library after class to discuss what they wanted to do for their project.

            "So, do you think we should go with my idea, James?"

            "Yeah, that sounds good. And you can call me Jim. All my friends do."

            "If that's what you want."

            "I don't mean to pry, but can I just ask a question?"

            "Of course. I always encourage curiosity." Spock gave a questioning looking eyebrow as he said that.

            "You speak English so well. When did you start learning it?" Jim was insanely curious about the Vulcan. He had never met one before and, although he didn't want to seem eager, he wanted to know everything.

            "Actually, my mother is a human. I grew up bilingual." Spock said with a somewhat relieved look on his face _. He's probably used to people asking much worse, or being rude about it_ , Jim thought. Sadly, not everyone was as "enthusiastic" as Jim, when it came to Vulcans mingling with humans.

            "Really? So you're half human! What was that like living on Vulcan?" Spock's face tinted a darker green and he looked down at the table. Jim could tell he had hit some kind of soft spot.

            "I'm sorry, I went too far didn't I?" Jim gave a nervous laugh and showed Spock a wholehearted smile.

            "It is quite alright. I just do not wish to speak about my childhood, that is all."

            "Oh, yeah that's fine Spock. I really don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything. I'm just interested in learning about Vulcans."

            "Well, your interest is very reassuring Jim. It is far more pleasant than the alternative."

            "Yeah about that, let me apologize on behalf of all of humanity for anyone that has ever treated you with disrespect-"

            "There is no need Jim. You yourself are not the problem, and your kindness is enough."

            "I know I just- I hate to think that anyone would act horribly towards someone just because they look different."

            "Well in their defense, humans do tend to act on their emotions. I suppose the humans who have a prejudice against us are simply just afraid."

            "That is a very _logical_ way of putting it, Spock." Jim replied, with a smirk. He had caught on to the way the Vulcan spoke and had taken a liking to it. He knew Vulcans weren't supposed to show emotions but he swore that he saw Spock's lips start to curl into a smile. He quickly composed himself afterward and thanked Jim with an expressionless look on his face. Jim's smirk only grew wider as Spock looked down in what seemed like embarrassment.

            "It's getting late. We should probably go back to our dorms. I'll walk you home." Jim said with a wink. Spock didn't have time to protest as Jim got up immediately to pack up his things.   

***

            "I know Vulcans aren't accustomed to small talk but thank you for indulging me." They had made it out of the library and were now walking in the streets towards the dorms. Jim had no idea how close their dorms actually were but he just needed an excuse to spend more time with the Vulcan.

            "There is no need to thank me. I know how much humans care about it." Spock inclined with a slight nod.

            Jim's smile faded away as he began to hear yelling from the other side of the street. He didn't need to look over to recognize the drunk frat boys. Not wanting any trouble Jim motioned for Spock to speed up as he put his head down. Despite his efforts, the frat boys noticed them and started making particularly crude comments about their being together at this time of night.

            "Just ignore them, their drunk." Jim said to Spock, he hoped they would get bored and continue walking the other way, but they just got agitated. They started running across the street and eventually made their way behind Jim and Spock. It was when they started making comments about Spock's ears that Jim had enough.

            "Why don't you take your xenophobic comments somewhere else assholes." Jim said without turning around.

            "What the fuck did you just say?"

            "I said you're a fucking asshole!" Jim turned around to face them to find one of them particularly angry. He didn't have enough time to think before the guy tried to punch him in the face. Which he would've hit if Spock hadn't pulled him away. Once Jim came back to his senses he gripped Spock where he held him on the arm and made a run for it. He hoped that they would either give up or he would lose them because Jim really didn't want to call the cops. Jim recognized the street they were on now as being close to his dorm and while he was looking for somewhere to hide he ran into someone.

            "What the hell!"

            "Bones! Oh, thank god it's you! Wait what are you doing- Never mind there's no time. Hide!" Jim pushed Spock and a groaning Bones behind a rather large bush.

            "Jim, what the hell is going on?"

            "SSHHHH!" Jim held a finger to his lips and Bones scoffed. After hearing nothing for a few seconds Jim decided to peak his head up and look around. He found nothing but a dark empty street.

            "Dammit Jim, what the hell?"

            "Well, it's nice to see you too Bones. There were these drunk guys chasing us and-"

            "Wait hold up, who is this?" Bones pointed at Spock who was looking rather unamused with the whole situation.

            "This is Spock. He's my uh partner for this thing we're doing in Public Speaking."

            "A Vulcan?"

            "Yeah, that's why those guys were bothering us."

            "Wait can I just ask, do you guys really have green blood?"

            "Bones really?"

            "It's all right Jim. Yes, we do...Bones?"

            "You can call me Leonard or McCoy, whichever floats your boat." He said in a rather sarcastic tone. Bones held out his hand in a failed attempt to give Spock a handshake. Spock just looked at his it with a raised eyebrow as Bones sighed and put it down.

            "I forgot Vulcans weren't the touchy-feely type. Jim can we get up now my knees are starting to ache and I need my beauty rest."

            "Wait a second, why are you out so late? You're never out this late, you're like an old man with how early you- Oh my god is that a hickey?"

            "What are you Jim fifteen? Come on let's go to our dorm." Bones had an obvious blush on his face and Jim was determined to keep pestering him about it.

            "You're seeing someone, aren't you! Why didn't you tell me?"

            "What are you, my mother? I'm going to our dorm." Bones walked away murmuring something about how stupid and childish Jim was.

            "He's not...well he is usually like that. I wonder how long he's been sneaking off."            

"I will never understand the human need to lie."

            "Bones just likes to keep certain parts of his life private. So where's your dorm from here?"

            "Oh, it's nowhere near here. I'll leave you now so you can go to your dorm and sleep."

            "Oh no, I'm not letting you go on your own while those guys are still out there. It would be safer if you just came with me. You can stay with us for the night." While Jim was doing this out of concern for Spock's safety he was also doing it for more "illogical" reasons. Spock looked slightly frightened at the prospect of this.

            "I can protect myself, Jim, there is no need-"

            "I'm not doubting that you could protect yourself it's just that I would feel a lot safer if you stayed with me." Spock paused like he was thinking and Jim could have sworn his cheeks were tinted a darker green. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of making Spock blush.

            "I suppose if it means that much to you, Jim, then I can stay with you for tonight."

            "I mean I'm just trying to look out for you. Oh and in the morning, if you don't have any classes, we can go to this little coffee place that Bones and I like to go to. Not as a date of course, but they have a lot of pastries and treats from other planets and I thought- I'm rambling aren't I?"

            "Well yes. Let's go to sleep for now and we'll see in the morning. Humans do need a lot more sleep than Vulcans do." If Jim didn't know any better he would believe that Spock was trying to flirt with him.

            "Is that your way of saying Vulcans are superior in mind _and_ body to humans?"

            "I would never say that, Jim." Spock raised his eyebrows and let his lips fall into a faint smirk and Jim could have sworn that he had never swooned so hard in his life.   

           

 

 


	2. James T. Kirk. The T Stands for Total Mess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is still kicking himself in the head for acting like an idiot. Spock is as lovely as ever. And the plot of the mysterious hickey thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a little bit but I finally have the second chapter. Enjoy!

           Despite being attacked last night by some drunk frat boys, Jim was finding himself to be overwhelmingly happy at the moment. He was still insanely curious about Vulcan culture and the like but he was growing rather fond of Spock as well. I mean he usually didn't bring someone home the first night after meeting them but Jim was more than happy that he got a chance to this particular occasion. They had first gone to Spock's dorm for him to change but they were now at Jim's favorite coffee shop. He had ordered a mocha cappuccino and Spock, who Jim had totally pegged as a tea person, had ordered a green chai tea. And they were now seated in Jim's favorite booth.

 

            "So how does the telepathy work exactly? Because I read that it's more of a touch thing rather than a Charles Xavier kind of deal, right?"

 

            "Yes, we do possess the powers of touch telepathy. And may I ask, Charles Xavier?" Spock did the thing again where he lifts one eyebrow which Jim was starting to call Spock's human bullshit look.

 

            "Professor X. He's this fictional character from the X-Men comics that has telepathic powers."

 

            "Oh, yes I've heard about your Marvel Comics it's very popular here." Spock didn't seem very impressed. Jim decided he would have to show him the movies later.

 

            "Have you been learning a lot about Earth pop culture?"

 

            "A little. I find it fascinating how some of your fictional characters and supernatural beings are similar to Vulcans and our abilities. And yet still with a human twist."

 

            "Yeah, I always thought how weird it was how similar you all were to the Elves in Tolkien's books."

 

            "Tolkien?" There he goes again with that bullshit meter eyebrow.

 

            "In the Lord of the Rings? Well, I've always thought it was interesting how supernatural beings are always interpreted differently by different authors. And in Tolkien's books, they are very similar to your people."

 

            "How so?" Spock leaned back in his chair and stretched out like a cat. He raised both of his eyebrows this time and Jim had to take a good second for a breather. _How was it possible for someone to be this damn cute?_

           

            "Well, they have the exact same ears as you and they live extraordinarily long lives too. They're a very peaceful and graceful species. The only difference between those Elves and Vulcans really is that they all have long hair and kept their emotions. Oh, and the eyebrows."

 

            "Fascinating. You said this was The Lord of the Rings by Tolkien?"

 

            "Well, the first book is The Hobbit but yeah. It's one of my favorite books actually."

 

            "I would be interested in reading it then. I have been reading a lot of Terran fiction lately."

 

            "I could lend you my copy! We could go back to my dorm to get it." Jim practically jumped out of his chair. He felt embarrassed from overreacting but he didn't think it mattered that much to Spock. He actually looked rather pleased for a person who presumably had no emotions. Jim knew he was being a little ridiculous but he was honestly just glad that he got lucky enough to be paired up with Spock.   

 

            "You don't have to do that for me, Jim. I can buy it myself."

 

            "Oh, it's no trouble. Let me repay you for saving me from getting punched last night. Just think of it like that. I'll do you solid. I owe you one." _Oh, God, I'm fucking rambling again, why do I do this to myself? He's so fucking smart he must think I'm an idiot._ Jim gave Spock a flirtatious wink that he didn't entirely mean to come across as flirty but fuck it, the damage had been done.

 

            "Alright. We should head over to your dorm then." If Spock was thinking that Jim was a mess he didn't show it at all. Jim considered that it was at least better than knowing for sure what Spock thought of him.

***

            "This is actually the first copy that I got when I was around fourteen. That's why it's in such bad shape." Jim gave a light-hearted chuckle. He wasn't entirely sure how much Spock was paying attention to him because he seemed to be distracted by Jim's bedroom, which wasn't what some would call "tidy".

 

            "I'm sorry about the mess, Spock-"

           

            "I didn't expect you to know that you would have company. There's nothing to be sorry about Jim. Are you sure it's okay if I borrow your book? I could always go to the library."

 

            "Oh, no Spock. It's uh, it's my pleasure."

            "Well, if it would please you, Jim."

           

            "Yes, it would." Jim said in a soft tone, giving Spock a warm smile. Spock's face relaxed into a more gentle gaze as he looked at him, and Jim almost lost his composure.

 

            "You probably want to get out of this terrible mess of a room. You know some say that a person's room resembles their personality. Can't say that I like what my room says about me." Jim said as he began to guide Spock out of his room and into the hallway.

 

            "Perhaps it is an aspect of your young and adventurous personality."

 

            "Why thank you, Spock. Didn't know you were one for flattery." Is this flirting? Jim had no idea what he was doing at this point.

 

            "Not at all, Jim. I simply found that to be a quite accurate description of your personality."

 

            "Jim is that you? Did you know we don't have any food? When's the last time someone when to the damn store around here?" Jim walked with Spock into the kitchen to find Bones with his head in the fridge.

 

            "I don't think we've ever had food here, Bones."

 

            "Of course we do, Jim! I'm the one that always gets it. I told you to go to the store last week because I had a test. What do you think happens a magical food fairy comes and grants all our wishes?"

 

            "Illogical. Fairies are only myths."

 

            "It's called sarcasm, pointed ears. Or do they have that where you come from?"

 

            "Hey, Bones I understand you're hangry but don't take it out on Spock, okay? We can order food later."

 

            "I will leave you to solve your dispute. I was going to leave soon anyway." He couldn't tell if Spock felt uncomfortable or if he did actually need to leave.

 

            "You really don't have to go."

 

            "Actually I do. I have a paper to write."

 

            "Oh, yeah of course. If I could just find your jacket-" Jim stopped what he was saying as his eyes fell upon their coat rack. There was a coat there that he had never seen before. It was long with fur on the hood and looked like it belonged to a woman.

 

            "Bones! Was someone else here?"

           

            "What do you mean, Jim?" Bones turned around from the cabinet he was looking in, to face Jim and he froze as he saw the coat.

 

            "Whose coat is this Bones?"

 

            "I have no idea."

 

            "Oh. So it has nothing to do with the hickey that's on your neck?" Jim grinned as Bones immediately became flustered.

 

            "Dammit Jim, I said I have no idea whose it is! I just want some damn food." Bones exclaimed as he walked down the hallway to his room.

 

            "Well, we better get you home then. I don't know what I'm gonna do with that one." Jim gave a soft chuckle as he turned back towards Spock.

 

            "I found my jacket while he was yelling. So yes, I am able to leave. It would be wise of us to schedule a time to meet up."

 

            "What, like, for dinner or..." Jim nervously scratched the back of his neck.

 

            "We could discuss the project over dinner. Whatever you would like."

 

            "Right, um you have my number so we can figure it out later." _Of fucking course, he was talking about the project Jim. Way to embarrass yourself, jeez._ He was then silently pleading that Spock would leave so he couldn't make a fool of himself any more than he already had.

 

            Spock moved in front of Jim to grab hold of the doorknob. He stopped to lean against the door and Jim was perplexed at how perfect he looked. With his beating eyelashes, and the sunlight in his hair, which seemed to bounce with this new found confidence. To say the least, Jim found couldn't breathe for a hot minute.

 

            "There's no shame in wanting to have dinner with me. If you would like to you could just ask." And with that Spock left, leaving Jim looking dumbfounded at the door, and wondering exactly what the fuck Spock was implying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! I'm sorry if it was a little rough, I always seem to write these really late at night. Anyway, I love seeing comments of any kind and kudos are always encouraging too. I have some ideas already for chapter 3 so it feels like I have some sort of plan now.


End file.
